Golf clubs must be kept dry in order for the golfer to be able to grip the clubs properly without slippage, and in order to keep the finish on the clubs from deteriorating and to prevent rust and corrosion from occurring. Golf bags normally include a bag cover which attaches to the top of the bag and covers the club heads for shipping, and which may also be used for rain protection. These covers, however, are opaque and fit closely over the clubs, and therefore, are not convenient to use, if one wishes to play golf in the rain. Plastic trash bags are frequently carried in the golf bag for use during rain, but they are fragile and not convenient to use because each time a golf club is removed from the golf bag or replaced, the plastic bag must be completely removed from the clubs.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved golf club cover. It is another object of this invention to provide a transparent sheet that may be draped over the clubs in a golf bag and remain in place while clubs are easily removed from or replaced in the golf bag. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows: